The Ultimate Nightmare
by PhantomCreator
Summary: Danny must face the forces that has him trapped into Silent Hill, and battles his darkest foe yet in a long time. (Rated M for violence, disturbing images, angst and blood.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**First off, this is my first try in writing a story with Danny Phantom, so don't bite me too hard. Been wanting to write a DP fic for awhile, short and a scary one for Halloween. Going to make it really short. (lies) I read some other DP/Silent Hill crossovers and there are very few of them, and much less impressed me. I did make one with Blue Exorcist but I deleted it. Making crossovers is hard when there's so much to write XD.**

**I decided to make the story based off the new demo that came out a few weeks ago Silent Hills P.T., and to help it make more sense, the story will center around Danny's doubts and the will to fight and survive to make it out alive. References from important plot scenes will be brought up. I don't want to spoil too much so I'll get started and let you read. And last thing, chapters will be updated every 5 days, every week before October 31st, I think its the best update plan I've ever thought of so far. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Amity Park Colorado; known to have been infested by ghosts for years, but thanks to experts Maddie and Jack Fenton, nothing is too bad. But three years ago, a certain ghost with the appearance of a teenager appeared and started doing more of a better job than those two have ever been able to do since they started their line of work, and his name...Is Danny Phantom.

Fearless,

Bold,

Powerful,

Somewhat cocky,

He has been proclaimed the savior of the town, and is one of the best...

"Slacker of the century."

Mr. Lancer huffed, looking at the black haired teen out cold on his desk. He was snoring softly.

_That works too,_ Sam thought. But she didn't care. She saw Danny "Fenton" as one of the closest friends in her life next to Tucker, and couldn't be happier. Having someone who was both human and ghost, she supported him about the level higher than the sky.

"Ahem, Mr. Fenton."

Mr. Lancer tried to get Danny's attention, but was still fast asleep, drool was on his textbook and the said drool was starting to spill over the desk. The teacher rolled his eyes, and decided to use a more drastic measure. He leaned over Danny's ear:

"WAKE UP OR I'M GIVING YOU DETENTION!" He spat.

Danny's crystal blue eyes flapped open.

"DAHH!"

He jumped out of his seat, falling to the floor. In his mind he was thinking he was being attacked by a ghost, and by instinct he went intangible..

"Oh no..." Sam said, worried. _If they see him like that his cover will be blown._

Luckily, no one did. Mr. Lancer had his back turned as soon as he successfully jump- scared the teenager out of his slumber, and everyone else in class was laughing, too distracted to notice. Still dizzy, Danny took some deep breaths and quickly solidified his body back to normal. He got back in his seat, hoping, praying, no one saw that. He locked his jaws nervously and glanced at Sam as if asking if they did see him. She smiled and made a thumbs up. He smiled back at her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mr. Fenton, I would like to see you after class please."

Danny didn't bother to protest. He had a reason for sleeping. He was up all night fighting the Box Ghost, twice in fact, it all started with just simple night patrolling for any wandering ghosts and by the time it was 5 am, his parents had taken him to the lab, by the Ghost Portal. Something awry had gone wrong with it and they needed his help. He only earned himself one hour of sleep.

_So of course because of that, Lancer is going to keep me here, should've seen it coming._

He sighed.

Halloween was tomorrow night. A brief flashback went through his mind, he remembered when he had to compete with Dash to make up two scary rooms, and him being the loser. Chills went up his spine as the horrible memory of him having to eat old underwear tingled in his mouth. He came so close to winning after "borrowing" Fright Night's magical sword, a sword that had reigned terror and had the ability to turn any person's fear against him.

_Please, let me have a normal Halloween this year._

If only hope was on his side.

* * *

"At least it wasn't anything too bad." Danny said groggily, and yawned.

He walked in the middle with Tucker and Sam. Sam looked at him with slight concern and Tucker smiled at him in relief.

"Lancer just gave me extra homework, which is odd, I thought it would be much worse."

"Hey, that's good news, but I bet you 5 bucks you'll ditch it and bet you come to my house tonight for my Halloween party." Sam chirped.

"Wait, what?" Danny stopped walking, surprised.

"A party? You invite any ladies as well?" Tucker winked at her.

"In your dreams, haha. But no, just the three of us. I wanted to ask you guys sooner, but I got worried for Danny and didn't have the chance since he went sleeping beauty mode all day." She teased and eyed at Danny.

"I am not sleeping beauty." Danny moaned.

"Details, now!" Tucker demanded.

"Okay. Danny, could we stop by your house and you ask your parents if it's okay if you came tonight?"

Danny looked at her unsure.

"It sounds like a lot of fun, Sam. But I'm still cursed with the homework and on top of that, what if I have to go fight some ghosts while we do it?"

"You can't refuse no matter what excuse you throw in. You're coming tonight. Because there's this really rad, and mind-blowing new horror game that was released and I want to show it to you guys." Her smile widened.

A cold wind blew past them, and a chill went down Danny's spine. He was getting a terrible feeling. But why? He started to feel uneasy as soon as she mentioned this particular game.

"Um..." He looked up at the sky, he heard something...and listened carefully. It almost sounded like wailing.

"Hang on, do you guys hear that? it sounds like sirens."

"What are you saying? I can't hear anything." Tucker put one hand behind his ear.

Danny suddenly felt like not wanting to be there anymore, he wanted to keep walking, so he made his choice.

"Are you okay? You look like you saw something worse than a ghost." Sam pointed out.

"I'll ask them. Let's just get out of here." Danny said, nudging them to continue walking.

The three of them headed to the Fenton Works house, and Danny dared to not look back. Hardly anything scared him, even the scariest ghosts from the Ghost Zone didn't intimidate him. But this time, he felt like something was watching him.

_If I go to this party thing, I hope it can help this scary feeling I have._

* * *

**Please review! Don't touch that mouse now we're just getting started. *evil grin* And quick shoutout to **

kiinotasha

**on Tumblr, thank you for letting me use your art as my thumbnail and the idea written behind it, NO STEALING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR HERS.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

After asking to spend time with Sam and Tucker to his parent's, they said yes and be sure to come home in time before curfew. Danny was upstairs in his room, getting ready, and taking the time to drink a caffeinated drink to wake himself up and be more alert, he didn't want to sound like some zombie while having fun with his best friends. He still however, felt uneasy on the way home.

Putting his hand under his chin, he was lost in thought. He was trying to make sense of it all. He was too in deep in thought he almost didn't hear the gentle knocking on his door.

"Danny? Can I come in?"

He turned his head,

"Uh, yeah, come in Jazz."

His older sister opened the door, half smiling. She walked up to him.

"I just wanted to check on you before you left, is everything okay?" She asked sweetly.

_Should I tell her? _He thought, he knew how she became when something was up and she knew. And then her protective instincts took over. Sometimes that was either a good or a bad thing.

"Before you tell me, I noticed you looked kinda scared when you came home-" She started,

"Oh, you noticed? I was trying to hide it all." Danny grunted.

"I won't be pushy about it, if you want to tell me you can, it's up to you." She suggested.

Danny sighed. He'll explain just a little.

"Okay, I heard these weird sounds while me, Tucker and Sam where talking about getting together for the night and I got this cold chill." He shrugged.

'"Isn't that from your powers? You call it your "Ghost Sense?" Jazz said, confused.

"I'm not sure. Normally when there's a ghost nearby, my breath is cold and I kinda know where it is. But it didn't happen. I felt cold, but the cold air from my breath didn't appear."

"Oh, of course!" Jazz's face brightened, "It's got to be the change in weather making you confused by it."

Danny's shoulders drooped. This was just making him more confused and getting harder to explain.

"For now, can we drop it? If anything really bad happens, I'll let you know." He waved one hand and started to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, just..."

She paused.

"What?"

"-If something does happen, make sure you come home safely." Jazz finished.

"You worry too much." Danny replied, with a small smile.

He turned, and without expecting it, Jazz had hugged him in a one-armed hug, then she went to her room.

"Ew, gross."

Then he smiled wider and blushed.

* * *

Before leaving, Danny transformed into his ghost half, and turned invisible, his now white hair flew back from the wind. He flew to Sam's house without being seen or running into any ghosts on the way, which would've been a huge pain. He did take a quick detour to some of the neighborhoods he knew to look at the Halloween decorations they had set up in their front yards, he enjoyed looking at all the different kinds they had.

Then he flew to the direction he needed to go to. He made contact with solid ground and into the Manson's front porch, and reverted to his human self. Then, he remembered Sam's parents, remembering in the past that they weren't too fond of him. It made him wonder,

"If they're allowing her to have me and Tucker over, she must've done some serious convincing to them, or I'm dreaming all this and going crazy."

He rang the doorbell, which played a 10 second long tune, it was some fancy doorbell sound. The door opened and out came out Sam, Danny had expected her to say her greetings before letting him in, but instead she said nothing, smiled widely and grabbed his arm with brute strength and pulled him inside. This all happened in just mere seconds, so fast he couldn't wrap his mind around it and was now gasping for breath.

"Happy you're here, Danny!"

"Why did you pull me in like that?!" Danny gasped, he panted with both hands on his knees, he had the wind knocked out of him.

Sam didn't answer, she grabbed his arm again and led him to her private theater, Tucker was already sitting in front of a big tv screen.

"I just grabbed you like that so you could avoid my parents, that's all, plus just excited to start this thing."

"I saw _"that"_ on the security camera, pretty funny." Tucker chuckled.

"I almost died." Danny stated flatly.

"Aren't you already half-dead?" Tucker said as- in -matter of -fact.

"Let's not stand here, let's get started." Sam said.

"So what is this "game" we're playing?"

Sam took her seat, she was holding something in her hands, a controller. Danny stared at it.

"Whoa, is that the controller for the game? it's awesome!" Danny's eyes widened, amazed.

It was black, but in front of it had a blue, bright triangular light, its shape was something he'd never seen before in his life.

"I've never heard of the console before either, it must be super new stuff, it's called a "PS4." Tucker said.

"A PS what?"

"The game Danny, is a demo version of the new upcoming installment of a franchise, it's called "Silent Hill." She explained.

"Silent Hills..." Danny said to himself. Didn't sound scary at all, but he was starting to have chills again, but he pushed it aside.

"Where did you get this by the way Sam? I've never seen something like this before." Danny asked, he was still looking at the controller, testing out the buttons.

Sam blinked.

"Truth is, I don't know..." She thought, looking up at the ceiling.

"Can you explain exactly?" Tucker leaned over his seat, curious.

"What's funny is, this morning I woke up to come in here and clean a bit of a mess I made, then I found this and plugged it to the tv, I noticed it was able to use the internet and I saw the ad for the game. But I never really questioned about where it came from." She admitted.

"So you just found it here, randomly?" Danny said, suspicious, he was done looking at the controller and handed it back to her.

"Yeah, but could we figure it out later? I really want to play this game." Sam begged.

"Alright, alright. We all need a break from our lives and ghost fighting anyways, so let's do it." He smiled at her.

"Want to take the lead?" Sam dared him, and handed him the controller.

"Um, sure."

It took a minute or two for Sam to tell him which buttons to use get to the menu, he had no idea how to use it, much less was used to something so advanced. He never really saw an commercials for such a machine. He was starting to get more suspicious.

"Okay, you see the picture with the letters "PT?" go there." She directed.

He did so, and as soon as he did, his breath became cold and air came out of his mouth.

"Um, guys! I think there's..."

Drowsiness took over his mind and body, he saw nothing but darkness.

He heard a voice, and it said.

_"I walked. _

_I could do nothing but walk. _

_Watch out._

_The gap in the door,_

_It's a separate reality._

_The only me is me,_

_Which one is the real you?"_

* * *

**Hope nothing is too silly sounding , read and review! And a shout out to a super awesome tumblr friend, thank you so much for the review, they are much needed!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny's POV:**

I felt cold. I was lying on something rough, concrete most likely. But I couldn't fully tell, or feel. I was really drowsy. Like someone had given me too much sleeping aids and I still felt dizzy. I was lying on my left side, and I opened my eyes and focused my vision. It was dark but I could see a light, and I think a door. Oh no..,

I_s Vlad Plasmius doing this?_ That's the first thing that came to my confused mind. If so then I should've came to a guess to it sooner and I wouldn't be laying here, no no no, _just get up_ and look and see what's up. But I swear that fruit loop will get an earful of me if he's up to something.

I used my palms to support my weight then got on my feet, I rubbed my hair. I was inside a very small room with nothing in it, then I looked to my right, there was a table but it was bare. Then I saw a door ahead and thought if I should open it, but then...wait, Tucker, Sam!

* * *

"DANNY! _DANNY?"_

The two frantic best friends lost sight of the young half-ghost, they looked everywhere, in the theater, the other rooms of the house, and nothing. The two of them sat in their original places, something was very, VERY wrong here.

"Okay, tell me you saw what I saw, right? Danny looked like he just vanished into thin air!" Tucker cried.

"No you're right, I saw it too. Where could he have gone to?!" Sam replied, worry started to corrode into her brain.

"Let's just calm down and try to figure it out, Sam. Worrying like this won't get us anywhere." Tucker insisted.

"What would Danny do if it was one us in this situation and not him? Should we call for help? call his parents-"

"No no no, it'll scream "Bad Idea" all over the place, we should do that unless there's no other option." Tucker finished for her.

Sam nodded, and looked at the TV screen in front of them. She began to think of options of why or how could this have happened.

"Danny was suspicious of this game, right? After giving it some thought Tucker, something is not adding up; where did this game come from?" She asked out loud.

Tucker got up and examined the PS4, after three minutes of staring, and looking inside the machine, raising his eyebrows in fascination and confusion, he made a soft gasp.

"I think I have something..." Tucker said.

Sam got up and sat next to him, anxious for some results.

"Call me crazy, but this console is more high-tech than the ones sold in stores, there's some pieces of stuff here I've never seen before."

"Come on get to the point!" Sam urged.

"Right, my only suggestion...this thing is from another time period." Tucker said firmly and looked at her in the eyes.

Sam took a moment to sink in his words, doubting and trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle, but this only brought more questions than answers as to why her best friend vanished.

"How more advanced are we talking?"

Tucker looked at it one more time.

"About 8 to 10 years ahead of this time."

"And today is October 2006, so it came from the year 2014 or 2016." Sam added in.

"But how does that explain Danny disappearing? Nothing still makes any sense."

"What if the game is being haunted by a ghost, Tucker?"

"That could be it, but if it really was, Danny would have sensed it."

Suddenly the TV screen flickered and flashed, hurting the teens eyes, they heard a faint, and scratchy voice coming from it;

"Guys?"

* * *

I could hear someone talking, no, two voices chatting, I leaned closer to the concrete wall, earlier I noticed there was some writing and scratches on it, but that didn't matter right now, I had to get to Sam and Tucker and see if I could contact them.

"Guys!" Can you all hear me?!" I called.

I phased my whole body through the wall with my ghost powers and put my head in, but there was nothing but darkness, and as soon as I did it, I immediately regretted it, my head started to develop a massive headache and pulled myself out.

_-Danny-_

I heard the voice again and I put my ear closer, straining to hear more of it.

"-Danny we can hear you, are you alright?!-"

* * *

On the other plane side, Sam and Tucker were finally able to see Danny on screen, but his eyes were not looking directly at them, he wandered his body in different directions, his hands and face were pushed against the glass, it was like looking into a window.

"Yeah, I think I am. But where am I?" His voice was muffled, but they could still understand him enough.

"We think you got sucked inside the game." Tucker said.

Danny shook his head in disbelief.

"What! This is got to be the worst joke ever, but even if it is how did I get here?"

"We're just as clueless as you, we'll figure out a way to get you out of there!" Sam proclaimed.

"I can only hear you guys from over here, but I can't see you." Danny stated, "And I tried to phase out of here, but that didn't work."

"Another possibility Danny, is that a ghost may be behind all this." Tucker said.

Danny was quiet for a moment, thinking. The TV screen flickered and they lost sight of him.

"Danny? Are you still there?" Sam said, a little panicked.

"Yeah, I am, after what Tuck said, if a ghost is hiding somewhere and keeping me trapped here, it must be very powerful, I'll track it down and beat it, that's the only thing I can think of."

Danny said every word with determination, he needed to, he didn't want to worry his best friends, in a situation like this, he needed to be strong when confronting his enemies and not show fear. This was not the time to tremble in fear.

"Well now, we can't see you anymore, we must be losing connection, so better hurry up before we lose sight of you." Sam shouted.

"This is a game, right? that's what you said. So the only way forward to escape is to play it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, we'll get help if we have to." Tucker said.

"What was the name of this game again, Sam?" Danny asked.

"It's Silent Hill-"

He heard her voice cut off completely. Panic panged in his stomach, was that it?

"Guys? Can you still hear me?!" Danny yelled, and very slight fear slivered its way into his voice, he couldn't help it. Was this the last time he'd ever see them?

He pounded his fists against the walls, his hair brushed on the surface and put his forehead up against it with his eyes closed.

Now silence was his only company.

Somewhere in darkness, _HE _smiled.

"The game is on now."


	4. Chapter 4

Danny took a few moments to stare at the door on the other side of the room, he was oblivious as to what was on the other side, he wasn't scared, but of course nervous.

"Better play this thing and get started."

He walked to the door, and twisted the knob, he held his breath and opened it. As he did, he changed into his ghost form, two rings formed around his torso and he felt his jumpsuit replace his clothing; now he ready for whatever was on the other side...

A corridor.

Danny let out the breath he was holding. Before him was a gently lit hallway, with two lights on the walls to the left, the floor was wooden-ed and surprisingly polished. His footsteps softly made thumped as he moved, and the glowing energy that covered him from head to toe gleamed against the walls. He strained his ears, he heard something hissing, he found the source of the sound, right before he turned a corner to the right there was a window. It was _raining_ outside.

"This isn't what I expected, isn't there some monster or clown out here to freak me out by now?" Danny muttered under his breath.

He looked to his left, and saw a dresser sitting with old photos. Not only photos, but someone had left trash and old candy just sitting there, they appeared to have collected dust for awhile. He looked and turned to the right and the hallway extended, he scanned the walls close to himself and further down, on the right wall was another door.

He went to that door and twisted the knob, but it was locked. He gave up easily and walked on, scanning more of the hallway, he stopped and saw another door, and this time it was the front entry door of whosoever house this was. Something was bugging him, another sound, he looked up and was hearing something squeak, it was a single chandelier rocking back and forth, which was strange, there was no wind or draft to cause it to move so eerily.

"Um, is anyone home?!" Danny randomly spoke out.

Only silence again.

"Not the best idea to call out in an empty house, they'd think I broke in, but I could really use some help." He scratched his head.

Danny looked in front of him, there was another dresser, with more trash on it along with dust and cobwebs, and an old radio.

"Really, what is so threatening about this place? Walker's prison gives me more chills." He derisively chuckled.

He looked to the left and there was one more door, and this time, it was wide open.

"Finally, I can get out of here." He said cheerfully.

He went and could see a small staircase, he ran down to it and at the end a another door was waiting for him. He twisted the knob and went through it and closed it behind him.

He gasped in shock and his green eyes widened. It was the _exact _same corridor he was in a few minutes ago.

"What's going on?!"

He picked up his pace, he heard another sound, it sounded like static. He turned his gaze to the left and remembered the old photos that sat on that dresser, and something caught his attention.

"Why I didn't I notice this in the first place?" He said out loud.

In the pictures, they contained him and his family! One he recognized was with his mother Maddie when he was a toddler, one with the whole family, and another with everyone, including himself with Sam and Tucker all posed outside the Fenton house.

He was starting to feel very unsettled and confused.

BANG! BANG!

He jumped out of his skin, flew up in the air half a foot, and saw that something was knocking on the door to his right.

BANG. BANG.

He put himself back on the floor, and tried to open it.

"Hey, someone in there?" He yelled.

There was no answer.

He waited a moment.

Then he gave up and walked to the final door by the entry way, this time.. it was closed. Then he found where the static noises was coming from, it was the radio.

_-"Half of the US is grieving over the loss of an entire family that was tragically killed after an explosion went off in local restaurant in Amity Park, Colorado.."(static)_

Danny went stiff and froze, listening to what this reporter was saying, why did that sound so familiar? With eyes wide he slowly turned and looked at the radio;

_"-The only surviving member was the youngest son 14 years of age, Daniel Fenton, who came at the wrong place and time including the family, had witnessed the accident and was unable to help before the restaurant's hot sauce steamers became overheated and.."_

Danny tightened his fists, "Is this some really sick, twisted joke?" He growled.

He then suddenly heard something open, he quickly looked at the door that was locked, the one in which something was knocking against it from earlier. It was open...it opened slowly, and made a creepy creaking noise. Cockroaches, the size of..God knows how big they were, crawled out of the threshold and onto the floor and walls.

Something told him inside of him to not go there. For the first time since he lost sight of Sam and Tucker, he felt chills even colder than his own ice powers go down his spine. His breath, wisped in the air.

_If there's a ghost in there, I can't just ignore it, I have to look. _

He slowly went to the door, it wasn't opened fully but just by a few inches. This time he chose to be silent and prepare for an attack if something or someone was in there, he avoided stepping on the roaches that scurried past him.

He peered into the doorway, and could faintly see a sink and toilet, so it was a bathroom. Since it was locked he assumed it was another room or closet.

He got closer.

His skin crawled. Because for a split second, something from the other side of the door grabbed the knob and slammed it shut.

Danny's heart skipped a beat and he jumped back violently, almost losing his balance.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He shouted.

He replayed the scenario in his mind. He didn't see the thing or person's face clearly, but it looked like it had dark hair and was about the same height as him; then he heard a door open and looked down, the last door at the end of the hallway had opened itself wide.

_Something is toying with me and is trying to scare me senseless._

Before he decided to go to that door, he tried to open the one that was shut, it was locked again. He went to the other one.

"I want out of here." He said irritably.

(static) "_With no place to go, Daniel Fen(static) was sent to live with Vlad Masters, __**due to his selfish and lazy ego-" **_

Danny glared at the radio, he could've sworn it was talking to him, or was it?

(static) "_With no place to go to Daniel Fenton was sent to live with Vlad Masters, who was a colleague of his father Jack Fenton, (static) more is to come to his harrowing story, __**so don't touch that dial now we're just getting started.."**_

Music started to play, and a woman's voice started to fill the air.

''_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes...(goodbye)...it was always you that I despised...I don't feel enough for you to cry..."_

"Just what do you know about me, I never killed or hurt my family, that happened in a different timeline." He muttered to himself.

Danny hoped that this time the door led to somewhere else. He was getting aggravated, whoever was teasing him like this was going to pay big time. He would find this ghost responsible.

He went down the staircase again and opened the door...

The same hallway was there once again. Danny's ghost sense went off and wisped into the air, the air had to have been about 20 degrees cooler.

_Something is here, though I should remind myself this is a game, it's not real. But it seems each time I come here, something changes, and now I should be prepared. One thing for sure, at least; I don't think Vlad is behind this. _

He walked down, and...he heard...someone sobbing. Danny went stiff again, all senses in his body were on high alert. He raised his right fist, letting his energy form into a ball; the green light glowed brightly. He turned to the corner ready to fire his ghost blast if needed...

He pounced, and was ready to shoot;

He stopped.

He saw the "person" who was sobbing. He squinted his vision to see better.

It was a boy,

With black hair,

White T shirt with a red dot on his chest,

Blue jeans,

Red sneakers.

He had his fists into balls against his eyes, tears were rolling down his face.

Danny's green eyes and pupils shrunk from shock.

It was himself...?

"M-m-mom...D-dad...Jazz..." (sobs) "I'm so-so sorry.."

"Hey, who're-?..." Danny reached out a hand to him, and took just a few steps forward, the lights cut out and the crying boy was gone.

"Wait!"

The ball of ectoblast he had prepared vanished, as well as everything else in the corridor. It was pitch black. The halfa's heart raced, sweat started to roll down his temples.

"Just...just keep going. That's all I should do now." He bowed his head down, and lifted his hand up and lit up his hand with the green energy again. He walked into darkness, there was faint lighting on the door with the staircase. He opened it once more and repeated the cruel cycle.

The corridor he saw, was not was brightly lit as before, this time the end of the hallway's lights were off. He was not letting that get to him, even though in truth, it was starting to.

"Honestly, I've fought in the dark plenty of times and it's never scared me, but something about this place isn't right..." He trailed off.

_Why was I seeing myself cry? Whatever it was must be trying to make me lose it, it's gonna have to try better than that..I don't think I've met any ghosts who can create illusions...  
_

He heard the static of the radio again, and saw the last door closed off as well.

_-"Half of the US is grieving over the loss of an entire family that was tragically killed after an explosion went off in a local restaurant in Amity Park, Colorado.. The only surviving member was the youngest son 14 years of age, Daniel Fenton, who came at the wrong place and time including the family, had witnessed the accident and was unable to help before the restaurant's steamers became overheated and combusted."_

Danny's eyes furiously started to glow green..growing crook. He glared at the old radio.

_-"With no place to go, Vlad Masters made an announcement to the city giving his deepest condolences of the tragedy that took the lives of the Fentons. He has offered his home to the young boy and has declared to be his new parent.."_

"Stop it." Danny whined.

_"And now here's the man himself Vlad Masters, he wishes to speak about his side of the story here, welcome, Mr. Masters."_

_"Ah why thank you, as the new guardian for Daniel, he's still very torn up from the loss. He's not spoken about it since that day you see, and well I will admit the fact even I haven't' been the most "favorite" peer of his..he will come with me tomorrow first thing in the morning..."_

(Static)

"SHUT UP!"

He raised his hand and blasted the radio with his ghost ray, causing it to fold in it's center, but didn't shatter into pieces like he intended to, it seemed to want to just continue to spew such lies it refused to break, he wanted to murder it.

The radio fell to the floor with a "clack", static noises was still coming from the speakers, the reporter's voice was still faintly heard coming from it.

"That never happened! I stopped that future with Clockwork's help to make sure it never did! What do you want from me?!"

Danny was fighting to hold back tears. He rubbed the side of his face, one eye squinting, trying to comfort the burning sensation.

It was silent. Danny's nose was starting to get stuffy, he quietly sniffed to help himself inhale air properly. He bowed his head down, his grayish white hair fell a bit over his face and he tightened his fists.

"It never happened, I stopped myself from becoming the thing I hated and feared. That monster."

He shook his head, the feeling of crying was gone. He turned around. It was time to keep going. The door was still locked though. He was about to blast it open...then

The radio loudly cackled, and said.

_"Look behind you.."_

Danny stood still. He didn't like the tone in the voice behind it's words, it was very threatening, teasing actually...

_**"I said, look behind you."**  
__(Static)_

Danny prepared to aim at whatever it could possibly be standing behind him, teeth gritted and a determined fighting stance was in action...

But there _was _nothing there.

"Hope you guys die when I find you." Danny grumbled.

He turned, and in just a flash,

Something was there this time, and 'it" grabbed him by the neck, and it violently shook him. Danny felt a searing pain into his stomach, the "thing" had stabbed him cleanly through with it's bare hand. He didn't get to scream. Green ectoplasmic-blood was splattered on the walls. His felt his neck pop to the side and it started to hurt. He heard the sputtering noises of his own blood fall to the ground and began to form a pool. The thing let go and dropped him, and before he lost consciousness, he saw a good view of what just "killed" him.

A black and white suit, the initial "D" in the center, white hair, white gloves (now stained with Danny's blood) white boots, and bright _red_ eyes, and a chilling grin on it's face...

It laughed.

It laughed evilly and maniacally, no remorse in it's voice.

"Are you..."

Danny died.

**Dan Phantom?**

* * *

**MORE is to come!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Short chapter, it's meant to be that way, sorry.**

* * *

"Have you found anything new?" Tucker asked Sam, he was holding his cell phone in case none of their ideas to get Danny back had failed, if worse came to worse, they'd have to call Jazz for help.

Tucker and Sam have meddled with the PS4 for over an hour, looking inside and outside of it, now they were playing the actual game, it was Sam's idea if they tried to play it they might've been able to see Danny, and so far no luck. They couldn't even see their own character, it was made in a "first person" view.

"No. I haven't seen him and I've looked through every 3D- made corner of this stupid thing." She pressed all the buttons of the controller furiously, getting tired and frustrated.

"I hope we can get him out of there, it's almost 8 pm, and his curfew is at 10, we're in hot water if we can't help him by then." Tucker said with urgency.

Sam paused the game and threw down the controller and sat next to Tucker, holding her head with both hands and let out a tired sigh.

"Let's go over what we know about this thing, Tucker. We know it's from another time, and...well what else?" Sam shrugged.

"Another could be it's from a different dimension?" Tucker suggested.

She gasped.

"That does make sense, okay, let's say it's both from another time and different world, if we were right about that, then you know what could it mean?" She held up her fingers.

Tucker was lost in thought.

"Remember when we first met Frostbite and introduced us to the Infa Map? It can lead to any time, place, or dimension?"

Sam blinked, could it be...?

"What if a Ghost Portal...opened from wherever the PS4 came from, got pulled in, and it ended up here?"

"That, sounds way better than the other theory I have in mind, I don't know what else could explain things." Tucker theorized.

"Oh, and another thing, remember how Danny acted this afternoon? he looked a bit freaked out by something, he said he heard noises that we couldn't hear at that time, you think it's a connection?"

Tucker looked at the TV screen and the PS4 for a minute.

"I think I know where we might get some answers." Tucker said standing up.

"How?"

"It's time to take a little visit into the Ghost Zone, and we need to find...Clockwork."

Sam flinched.

"But isn't he evil? Last time I remembered, Clockwork tried to kill Danny by hitting him against an over-sized bell." Sam warned.

"You've got it all wrong, did he not tell you? Clockwork helped him save the world from being destroyed by his future self."

Sam slapped her forehead. A certain ghost boy didn't bother to mention the helpful details.

"But we can't do it alone, time for back-up."

* * *

At the Fenton house, Jazz was in her room doing her homework, every now and then she would check her phone in case some of her friends or her little brother would call her.

(ring) (ring)

Jazz jumped, not expecting anyone to call her. She flipped up her cell and answered.

"Hello?"

"Jazz, this you?"

It took her a moment to recognize the voice.

"Oh, hello Tucker, it's been awhile, what's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Okay Jazz, I need you to not freak out.."

A sinking feeling went into her stomach, her instinct she could tell something was wrong.

"Before you start, do you need me to help with capturing some ghosts?" She sat up on her bed.

"Uh, pretty much yeah, but it's...it's about Danny." Tucker finished, nervous.

"What's going on?" Already her protective instincts were getting in gear, "Is he sick and I need to pick him up?"

"No. Just come over to Sam's house and we'll explain everything."

Despite she knew breaking the rules, she already set her phone down, grabbed her car keys, and was able to jump out the bedroom window, and strangely, was not hurt in the process.

"I didn't know I could do that." She said, baffled.

With no more time to waste, she drove to the Manson house.

"I hope he's not in trouble...or worse..." She gripped the wheel.

She cringed, and held back one tear from her eye. She said that "word", but no out loud, the one word that shouldn't even think about.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is where things are going to get really gritty for Danny, read at your own risk XD.**

* * *

Danny opened his eyes, and raised a hand firing his ecto ray. The vision of being stabbed was still fresh and he sat up. It took him moments to realize he was back in the bare room of the game, he panted heavily. He tried hard to not hyperventilate. He closed his eyes and cradled his head and let himself calm down.

"Ugh, I feel sick." He moaned.

Curiosity was getting to him, he let the two bright rings appear and changed back to his human self. Nervously, he raised his shirt; he peeked at his abdomen where the stab wound he had gotten from that attack, it was gone.

He felt relieved, he wasn't dead, that would've definitely been the end of it if he wasn't in this game.

"So like all games, if you die you restart from the beginning, but then..."

He paused, stress and anger started to fill him.

"Am I going to relive that nightmare again, the taunting, those lies and that copy of me..?"

One way to find out.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice." He stated.

He picked himself off the ground. He chose not to transform back into ghost for the time being and save his energy.

He heard a voice.

**_"I walked._**

**_I could do nothing but walk..."_**

Danny searched the sound of it, and saw the bare table in the corner, he also heard shuffling, then he saw what he was looking at...a paper bag, soaked with blood on the bottom of it.

**_"And then, I saw me, walking in front of myself, but it wasn't really me. Watch out. The gap in the door, it's..a separate reality. The only me is me, which one is the real you?"_**

The thing became silent. Danny only felt himself getting more nauseous by the second ( and freaked out) the more he stared at it.

He opened the door and sure enough the same corridor had not changed. He made a mental note to look out for anything weird or if something will attack him. The hallways were not lit up like they were in the start of the game, so it made it dark and eerie. Outside the windows, it was still raining, and he found out he couldn't make an escape that way, because metal bars were placed on the windows.

"I'm pretty much trapped in this place. Whose idea was it to make such a game like this that's so twisted?" He whispered.

He stopped walking to figure it all out. He knew that if he stopped something would possibly happen or attack him again, but he needed to think, what did all these things really mean? He had some clue pop in his mind, and if Jazz was here she would probably know even better than he did.

_The game,...seems to have a theme for psychological stuff._ He didn't know what else, he wasn't a therapist expert like her.

"The more I stay in this freaky place, it looks like each level gets worse."

A door creaked. Danny flinched.

The door to the staircase had opened itself.

But why, exactly?

He readied himself, and put in mind that the moment he said "it gets worse" it opened. As if the game was cuing to him that he solved a puzzle. A part of it, it looked like. He wasted no more time, he ran to the door, went down the staircase and through the door.

Same hallway as usual.

And someone crying again.

This time he could detect what voice it was, after replaying the memory in mind of the person he saw a little while ago, it was his own sobbing.

But so far this was the creepiest part; the hallway's lights were a crimson red. Part of Danny wanted to run, but that has never been an option, he stayed calm and composed. He decided to quickly transform. The red lights made his green eyes a dark purplish hue and turned his white hair a soft,light pink.

He turned the corner and into the still-red path, but didn't spot anything.

"That's the same place I was stabbed, I gotta be careful, that person may get me."

He made it to the area of the entry door of the house, what he didn't expect next almost made him have a heart attack...A deafening crash.

Danny covered his head, he heard glass breaking and it quieted, he opened his eyes slowly, a upper window in front of the chandelier had fell and broke. Didn't seem to stop or bother the person of himself crying, which he heard was getting louder.

He went through the last door. He was slightly shakened by the broken window, his ears were ringing. The crying was still there, as well as the red lighting, and as soon as he turned the corner, the crying stopped...

He heard laughter.

Who was laughing? He wondered. He prepared himself. But what he saw next, it would take a lot more than just preparation. He looked up where that window had fallen...there were 5 figures hanging with ropes...he heard a scream...he didn't realize it was his own screaming from the horrible scene he was witnessing...

His father, mother, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam...were dead and hung by ropes on their necks, their expressions and eyes closed and lifeless.

Danny fell to his knees and cradled his head, and stayed that way for a moment, then the desire to want to fly up to them came..but he was frozen.

"Augh! Why can't I move?!" He cried. He jerked his body and limbs as hard as he could.

"Tsk, tsk. I don't want you tainting my work of art just yet.."

He heard his own voice talking to him...he looked up to discover that there was an upstairs to the house and he just now noticed. With his ghost night vision he quickly focused to find whoever just spoke.

"Do you like it? They all squealed like pathetic pigs, but I managed."

He watched the person wear a smug grin, smacking his palms together as if wiping off paint from a project. Danny gasped in horror;

He was looking..at the same thing, or "himself"that had stabbed him awhile ago, same black and white jumpsuit with the emblem on the chest, and the deathly red eyes...

Danny didn't need to ask, he already knew who was responsible, that evil "creature" he was glaring at. He found that he could move now, he flew up, ready to fire not an ecto Ray, but a good taste of his ice power, his lime green eyes turned into a cold blue, giving this murderer the most most threatening killer stare he could conjure up.

The other one of himself made a small yawn as if bored or unimpressed, then chuckled and lazily folded his arms.

"It's going to take more than your little ice tricks to hurt me, we have the same powers, only..." He smiled a crazy grin,

"I'm better and stronger, and I've just gotten started." He slowly began to fade then disappeared.

"Come back here!" Danny yelled furiously.

He then remembered, he dropped his rage and put his attention to his family and friends. He outstretched his hands and sliced the ropes in half with his Ray, and they collapsed to the ground.

_What I am I doing? I think I'm running on temporary insanity, there's no way they're all still alive, but what else can I do?!_

He checked each of their pulses, none were breathing. He knew as much.

After lining them in a single row in front of the main door, he stood up and went into the hallway by the bathroom door. Only to lean on the wall and slump on the floor, his legs couldn't help him stand up any longer.

"He's back..."

He curled into a ball and wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't want to go on like this anymore.

I know I have to keep going, but for how much longer? This house... This place, it's like it knows me..."

He heard the radio turn itself on and the familiar voice of the reporter announced:

_"Such a fine evening ain't it folks? I have a good song to play here, give it up for Miss Mary Elizabeth McGlynn's "Shot Down in Flames," requested by a fine young man here Daniel Fenton, stay tuned there's more to come..."_

Danny strained his ears the moment he heard his name being called, and sat up straighter, he knew he never met this reporter much less request such a song.

_I am going insane...hahaha...hehehe...why not give a listen? Anything is better than having to be stuck in this screwed up loophole, it be a nice little break from things.._

He shook his head hard, a little harder than he wanted, making his skull shake, and palmed one side of his face.

"No get a grip, you are not losing it yet, Phantom, you're studier than this..."

After a moment of gaining back his senses, the music, as if on cue, started to play.

A moderate, and upbeat guitar rhythm started...and a pleasantly female voice started singing the melody:

_ "Swear at the walls,_

_They make fun of me,_

_Day after day, eyes that follow me,_

_Is it you, again?_

_Could this be the end..forever?_

_(Guitar break)_

_See for your eyes, child's heart that cries,_

_Raven of flight flies, and the meaning dies._

_As it was before, it will be no more, time does that._

_(Guitar break )_

Danny was oddly captivated, he couldn't help but like being distracted, anything to numb his surroundings that have done nothing but torment and scare him. He didn't know of the lazy smug that sat on his lips, he sat up, legs crossed and his head leaned against the cool, plastered wall. Forgetting about the dead bodies a few feet away, he no longer cared if they were real, or if Silent Hill was real, or that other Phantom was running amok or spying on him, all he cared about was the music.

(Chorus) 

_"Say it again, like you said,_

_Does it sound like you?_

_Where are you now?_

_Does the young one know you're here?_

__Breath on the glass  
Once again, feel her pull you in,  
Nobody leaves, "you" won't let you  
You're afflicted."__

* * *

The Halfa had been sitting there for a long time now. Low on energy, and the will to get up and continue. The song had already ended long before, A part of his brain was cursing and nagging at him to move, the other part refused to budge. Then something told him to get up, and check the bodies..

"Why would I do that? they're all dead, but..."

...

_"Danny."_

He shot his head up at the sound of his name, the dull color in his eyes flickered a brighter green, he scanned the walls and the rest of the hallways.

"Hello?" He called in a weak voice.

_"Danny, come find me."_

"Can't believe I'm doing this, and it's going to get me killed..." Danny rubbed his white hair and sighed, "Who are you? keep repeating my name,...Sam, is this you?" He risked his safety of being found by whoever was calling him.

It was a female voice, but one he hadn't heard before,

_"We must meet, and for that to happen, you must get out of the corridor, I'll be awaiting your arrival..."_

He remained still, and thought about the options.

_It's definitely not Sam. This...sounds more like a_ kid_ and younger. _Danny thought. "So this girl or maybe even a ghost wants me to go through the door, and she wants to help me?"

As he talked to himself, it took a moment for him to notice that he had stood up and leaned against the wall, which took him by surprise. He didn't remember at what point when he did. He continued to think. The pale light blue aura that usually glowed from his body had returned.

"But gotta consider she may be an enemy too, and possibly worse than that copycat of me."

He thought now, since he was standing up he finally decided to check on the corpses on the floor. He walked slowly and peeked over the edge of the wall leading to the front door.

They were gone.

A weight had been lifted off Danny's chest and a small grin began to form, and he couldn't suppress the light chuckle he made. He leaned back slightly and rested the back of his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Man. So that whole time I was tricked. They weren't even real to begin with."

He looked at the final door, the familiar look of determination was back.

"No more cowering. Or letting any tricks get to me. I have to get home, or at least see this "girl".

He went forward, and ready.

* * *

**Next update is going to take a little longer, I am now halfway done with this story. Need time to prepare the rest and the ending.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, work and personal life was keeping me busy ugh.**

* * *

"This can't go on any longer."

Clockwork, the keeper and Ghost of Time could only watch and observe from a time window revealing Danny's whereabouts. All the events he had witnessed so far were not only disturbing, but worried him for the young teenaged half ghost and the consequences that could be bred if he stayed trapped.

"If he remains there, his evil ghost half could be brought into resurrection if his mental state is pushed to it's limits"

He raised his staff, changing the image, showing Sam, Jazz, and Tucker worried and talking to each other. But before that event, and before the events that led Danny to be trapped had not yet happened, he was only merely looking into what will happen, the conclusion was yet to appear depending on the outcome.

"It seems I'll have to lend my aid again, but I cannot help him, only guide him. He made a choice last time, the world was left alone and safe. But the other thing I should investigate is "what" took him into this dimension."

* * *

Danny has been through the continuous "loophole" three more times and there was no change, no sounds of crying, nothing. He still continued, keeping all senses high and alert.

**POV**:

"I sort of take back what I said earlier, this is just getting really old, I know I'm supposed to be scared but now I'm just bored. Still can't let my guard down though."

"You want me to entertain you?"

"No thanks-

I froze and turned around, looking for whoever just answered back at me, but no one was in my field of my ghost night vision. Goosebumps went up my arms, I tried to shake it off and lifted of my fists for an attack. I still couldn't see anything that spoke.

I sighed and scratched my hair.

"I know it's you you jerk, why don't you just come out already?" I said challengingly.

Only silence answered.

I went to the last door, ready for the loophole again. It was still there, the red lights and the same hallway.

Except this time I could see someone at the end of it.

**Normal POV: **

He stood still to get a good look at whoever was standing there...and shockingly, it was the person who looked like him in his human half. Danny heard him sniffling and crying softly, but not as much or loud like he did before, he was rubbing his face to wipe the tears, and then he looked right at Danny, in a tired and sad face.

Danny ignited a ball of green energy in his hand, he wasn't going to fire, but wanted to warn this thing to stay away.

"Please don't fire at me, I want to help you." He held up a hand.

Danny's eyes widened, and his mouth gaped.

"Please, let me help, I don't know how much time I have, there's something I need to show you that can help you escape."

He begged, but the moment he took two steps forward, Danny made the ecto ball in hand brighter, he felt scared of this thing and didn't want it to come near him. However that didn't keep this Danny away, he continued to get closer.

"Get away from me! You're probably that other Phantom in disguise and I can't trust my eyes or anything I see in this freaky place!" He warned, his green eyes glowed brightly and grit his teeth together.

The other Danny didn't seem to listen much less weary of the glowing ball in his hand, he held up his hands and touched Danny's forearms gently and tried to make him lower them, Danny roughly kept trying to shove him off, but he kept holding on and couldn't him to let go.

"I know you're freaked out, but compared to how my position is, I'm way off worse than you and you're the only one who can leave this place.."

"Ugh, let go of me! I will kill you!" Danny spat, trying to sound menacing.

He didn't hear him.

"Let me show you..."

Somehow, Danny's arms lowered and his ball of ecto energy vanished, his eyes widened in shock, he didn't tell himself to do that, they just did on their own. He wanted to back away from this person possibly in disguise, but his feet wouldn't listen to him. This other Danny was pulling him gently someplace but he didn't know where exactly, they were getting close to where the bathroom door was and turned left to where Danny came in, the first door.

"Where are we going? And what did you do to me?" Danny asked in a nervous voice; "You did something that I can't move how I want to."

He didn't answer him and continued to pull him, his hand still firmly but gently gripped on his arm, and he didn't face him. He led him to the wall on the left, there were a few picture frames on it. Danny kept a firm eye on him, waiting to see if he would strike just in case, not that he also wasn't paying attention to the pictures.

"Take a look, what do you see here?" He asked, and finally, he let go of his arm.

Danny quickly gave him a slight glare, just to let him know he was onto him. It still didn't scare him. Did anything scare him? He wondered.

He looked at the pictures, and sure enough, were of him and his family, the ones he saw sitting on the dresser were here as well, and some he had forgotten about. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary...except for one, one was on the wall, but the photo had been ripped into pieces, the pieces were missing.

"Do you see it now?"

Danny turned and looked at the other, he just noticed how red his eyes were, probably from how much he cried, and really thin as well, his hair very messy too, he looked about like he could collapse at any time, but he answered,

"Um, yeah, that picture is all messed up, why?" He asked.

The other smiled slightly.

"Find the missing pieces, before.." He stopped, not finishing his sentence.

"Hey, before what?" Danny waved his hand by his face, then he saw what was wrong.

Other Danny's eyes were slowly getting bigger, he started to wheeze uncontrollably, and then he whispered; "Run..run before it's too late."

He put his hand on his stomach and Danny saw blood start to soak up his shirt...Danny winced, a hand had run through his torso, it was glowing green and it had a claw-like shape and green electric light flickered above the surface piercing his skin. Danny looked at his face, tears were starting to form and this Danny smiled. His blue eyes started to turn grey.

"NO!" Danny screamed, putting his hands on his head in horror.

The hand disappeared and his body fell with a sickening thud, and finally revealed who it belonged to.

"Stupid human, giving away secrets that he shouldn't be sharing." A cool monotone voice cooed.

Danny growled at the creature that dared mimic his own appearance, he wanted so badly strangle this monster.

"You said you were bored, right? So there ya go, I put on a little show just for you." He clapped slowly and chuckled, blood stained his white gloves.

Danny charged at him ready to fire a ray then something grabbed his leg, he looked down, the Danny that was mercilessly stabbed had a sturdy grip and looked at Danny in his eyes.

"Don't attack...you'll die..."

"What?"

He looked at fake Phantom, and read his face to see if was lying or knew anything, fake Phantom folded his arms and raised his eyebrows looking at the fallen Danny.

"You've figured that out just now? He snorted, "Aw well. As long as you don't go around running your mouth I don't mind if Danny knows." He shrugged.

_I have to do something,now I can see the one that got hurt is real, I need more information from him, we need to be alone, but where to?_

Right then Danny knew what to do_. _

Fake Phantom still had his attention to the one on the floor, laughing and taunting him.

"Come on, you've been suffering long enough haven't you? I'll put you out of your pathetic misery."

He put his hand closer to the dying Danny, but then a punch to his face came in flying, Danny had hit him. He quickly went and picked up the other one from the floor, who started to moan from pain and flew to where the bathroom was and over the other Phantom.

"Not bad, for a weakling." He messaged his jaw and got up to follow the two, red eyes glowing.

Danny set the other Danny on the floor and closed the door, he hoped it could hold and had a lock, which luckily it did.

"I hope we're safe in here, we need to talk, just don't die on me yet." He stood by the door with one hand placed on it.

The bleeding Danny sat against the wall, struggling to breathe with slow breaths, and laughed weakly.

"I've died here more times than I can remember, believe me, and mostly by that guy."

Danny kneed in front of him, and put his hand on his shoulder and one on his forehead, even with his glove on, he could feel his body temperature drop.

"Are you strong enough to answer some questions for me?" Danny asked, he was trying to hold back his anger and sadness in his from his voice.

Bleeding Danny smiled.

"First, before I was interrupted by Jerk Face, I need to tell you: the way to get out of here is through that photo of your family, find the torn pieces, put them together and then destroy him." He breathed.

"But why the photo? Can't I just beat him by fighting him?" Danny asked.

"No it's impossible. Even I don't know why the photo is the way out, I didn't get that far to figure it out. May have something to do with him trying to forget-"

He started coughing up blood, there was a bathtub just a foot away and he gagged more of it in there. After he stopped, Danny helped him back to the wall gently.

"Then what about you? just what or who are you?"

The moment he asked that, this Danny started to tear up, then start to sob.

"I'm you...from the future, that got sucked into this game and couldn't figure out a way. I went insane, so my ghost half left my being and started to torment and hunt me down. It's been like this for a very long time for me."

The proper words couldn't form from Danny's mouth, he just stared at him in shock and horror and fell to the floor.

"It's no surprise really, I guess I am a weakling." Other Danny muttered.

After a moment of silence, Danny spoke again.

"Why can't you fight back?"

"Silly, I can't. My power is gone. I'm stuck in this purgatory until I lose my sanity. When that happens, he goes free."

BANG! BANG!

"HEllLLLO?"

The two jumped in surprise, they both scooted closer to the wall, bleeding Danny started to shake with fear, Danny put one arm around his shoulders, the need to protect instantly came.

_If he gets in here, I won't let him win_

_"Hereeeee's Danny!" _Phantom mocked, "Sorry! I couldn't help use that reference, hahahaa!"

He continued to pound on the door, twist the knob, but it wouldn't open.

"I'll get you eventually, Danny. Now that my secret is out, I'll make sure your suffering is worse than my human half's...**much worse."**

The banging stopped. None of them wanted to breathe yet. Danny let out one sigh first. But...he couldn't hear the other one. He looked at him. He gasped.

He was dead.

"No no no! Hey, don't die yet!"

He remained motionless, eyes closed. Dried blood was on the corners of his lips, his body now felt ice cold.

"No..."

Danny put on hand over his eyes, and tears started to stream. He wasn't just crying because he felt scared, but torn now that his self from not a distant future was gone. He felt too broken to leave the bathroom yet. He wanted to continue to morn over himself. He laid the body flat on the floor. It is the result of giving in while in this game.

"I wanted to save you."

...

"You can."

Danny swiped his hand off his face, and looked. The thought to be dead one barely had his eyes open, he held one hand up, his fist closed, then he opened his hand, a piece of something was in it.

"You can start saving me, by saving yourself."

Danny took the item in his hand, and unfolded it. It was a crumpled piece of a photo.

"Do what I failed to do."

* * *

**FEELS YET MUCH?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow Halloween is so close, I think I might just finish this in time, just three or four more chapters and a big surprise I have for all of you when you reach the end! :D**

* * *

_I won't let any of them win, I'll devour them all, _

Phantom thought determined and bored hid upstairs, away from his dead human half and past halfa self. He was thoroughly enjoying this cat and mouse game, he could go on forever if he wanted but all fun and games had to come to an end sometime.

"Here I am free, free to do what I want, free to take, even kill...but not yet completely, I have to break them in order to leave this place. I am a Ghost. I have no need for my disgusting human emotions, can't wait to get back to Amity, and create my own little taste of horror.."

His Halfa self was next.

One thing I need to go pick up before I search for him."

He went intangible, and flew inside of the walls then to where the two were looking at the picture frames. He pulled the torn one off and made a snort and chuckled.

"I won't let you have it."

He put the frame horizontally against his torso,

"I've hidden my humanity within these walls, I'll kill you before you force it back into my being, Danny."

Flesh started to peel against the edge of the frame, and he pushed, further and further and further...green blood dripped onto the floor. He grunted from pain but kept going and laughed.

"Oh how I enjoy being a monster, they won't know what's coming to them."

Red slit shaped eyes glowed in the dark hallway, a bright grin on his face as well as the brightness of green liquid gleamed in the darkness.

* * *

Danny shut the door behind him and held on to the knob, in deep thought. He then let go and leaned against the door, and in the other gloved hand, the piece of the torn photo he still held onto. He needed to think before continuing. He fought back the feeling of nausea in his stomach. More than anything, he just wanted to be home, and not just with Sam and Tucker, but his family... His heart ached.

_'"If something happens, make sure you come home safely"'..._

"Jazz..." He whispered disheartened.

He gripped the photo piece in hand.

"I promise Jazz...and everyone, I will make it out alive!"

He went to the door to the continuous loop.

_"The stairs."_ Something hissed_._

He whipped around, hearing someone whisper, and it sounded like only just a couple feet away from himself.

"If something is trying to tell me something, I can't hesitate to follow and not listen to it. So far I've heard three voices, one was myself, one a girl, and the other Phantom. What makes them all different? One is evil and untrustworthy, the remaining two have been guiding me. I'm sticking with this voice." He whispered quietly.

He stood still to see if he could hear it again.

"_Photo piece...stairs.."_

"Hey, are you trying to tell me another piece is hidden in the stair way down there?" He pointed in that direction, asking out loud. Then he smacked his face in shame, thinking the other Phantom may have heard him.

_Idiot! Stupid move. What if I get attacked?_

He took a quick look around for anything and made sure he wasn't being spied on, and ran to the staircase and crouched to get a better view under the steps.

"Okay...so there should be one around here somewhere."

He knelt down and looked under each step, the one before two of the steps by the flooring...he found it.

For the first time since being trapped, a huge smile formed on his face.

"Bingo!". He cried excitedly. He unfolded the two pieces and looked them over.

"This one is a corner piece, and the other goes on the bottom."

He knew now which picture he was looking for, it was the one with his family and friends together outside his house, the corner part had the neon "Fenton Works" sign inside of it.

"I think my other self that died would be so happy right now. But I gotta keep looking for the other ones."

He remained positive, and opened the door to the never ending corridor, this time the whole hallway was dark. He turned the corner, the red lights were over in that direction and something was moving. He walked slowly with caution. Danny looked up and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe. Now he could see what was moving;

A _refrigerator_ was tied and roped to the ceiling, blood was seeping and splattering to the floor in a bigger pool of blood. He could see someone's hand dangling out of the door..., He nearly threw up. Because of this, he ran to the bathroom. Gagging and trying to take slow breaths he stayed there in front of the rusted covered toilet,which was just as disgusting as the scene outside of where he was.

"So awful..."

He coughed some more and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He noted to himself the body of the other Danny had been long gone. As well as the blood and...**_Ugh, don't think about it!_** He snapped at himself.

"What now? as horrible as that thing is, I have to keep on, but I don't know at this point..."

Then an idea came to him.

"If I don't look at it, I'll be fine. And, I need to look at the picture frame again and see how many pieces are left."

He stood up, although still neasous, he made his way out of the bathroom.

His confidence, however, was struck down again. Because this time...the refrigerator was swaying back and forth, and heard bloodcurdling screaming coming from it.

Danny couldn't move. He felt his entire being freeze up in terror. It wasn't just the screaming, the blood, or the whole thing that disturbed him. He froze because..

"That screaming...oh my gosh.._.it's my own._"

"AUGH! AUGH! HELP!" AUGHHH!"

Danny groaned. He could only take a guess as to who was stuck in the refrigerator, but didn't want to think of anything else. He ran to the door to the staircase, covering his ears. He couldn't take it.

He opened the door and slammed it shut, making the walls vibrate. He panted heavily. He leaned against the door and tried his best to keep standing up.

"That had to be me, stuck in that thing...just what did that evil Phantom do to him?!"

He heard the screaming again.

"Oh no..just great."

He put his hands over his face, trying to muster up the courage to get over it and ignore it.

"Just remember the plan, find the pieces and get out of here."

After a few moments, the screaming somewhat quieted down, but still loud enough to hear it.

"Where should I look next? floors?...floors it is then."

He used his night vision again and looked everywhere on surfaces he would miss, he went to the spot where the other picture frames where. Then he noticed for the first time there was a fake plant close to them. He leaned over...there was something crumpled and white inside the pot.

He dug into the fake dirt, and grabbed it. It certainly was another piece. And briefly, his anxiety vanished.

"Every piece I get gets me closer to home."

He couldn't help but hold it against his chest, this simple piece of photo was going to save his life, and he could forever leave this place, meet the girl, and go home.

Danny remembered the last thing he needed to do.

"Gotta look at the frame, I almost forgot."

He went to it, and gasped.

It was gone!

"What?! Where is it?!" He cried in panic.

Then he frowned.

"Only one person would have done something to it." He growled.


	9. Chapter 9

**The final battle with Danny/Dark Danny begins...!**

* * *

Jazz was able to sneak into the house with the help of Sam, and the first thing that the elder Fenton sibling noticed was; there was no Danny. The questions were already raised; "Where is he?" "What happened?".

After the two friends explained, Jazz took a moment to sink it all in and trying not to panic for her brother. After a few minutes she sat by them ready make a plan of action if they could. While they waited for her, Sam and Tucker were whispering to each other quietly and gave Jazz the space she needed to think.

"So he's stuck in this game thing? Silent Hill or whatever it's called?" She asked, confused still.

Sam nodded. They both went over what happened one more time. This time Jazz had a grip of the situation.

"Well the only thing I can think of right now, is maybe get inside the game and see if we can find him?" She suggested, and shrugged.

"I have no idea how that would work, even if there was a way I just don't know." Sam said.

"Same here. And if we did get inside, what if we never came back?" Said Tucker nervously.

"Tucker said one of the few people, er, Ghost I should say, that can help is probably Clockwork." Sam explained.

Jazz gasped excitedly.

"'Clockwork? Him? Danny told me about him and how he helped him make the right choice not to cheat on the CAT test. I wonder what he's like." She tapped her finger on her cheek in thought.

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other.

"So what should we do? Your parents are going to get worried if we don't bring him back on time." Said Tucker.

"Plus we'd risk his identity as Phantom, I know." Jazz nodded.

"Here's what I've thought up, what if we get to the Ghost Zone and see if Clockwork is willing to help?" Sam suggested.

[_** "Time Out."**_]

All three teens stood frozen. A large clock appeared and the bigger of the hands rotated clockwise, and he appeared. He stepped out, looking over the teenagers, smiling, and ready to help them.

They were no longer in the private theater, they were in his lair.

"Time in."

"What just happened?" Jazz shook her head, "I felt dizzy for a moment-"

She gasped, as well as Sam and Tucker did at the same time. No longer in the mansion, but in the Ghost Zone.

Sam turned around and saw the wise ghost staring at them.

"It's you! Did you bring us here?" She asked, relief was lifted off her chest, _If Clockworks here, we can save Danny._

"Of course I did, and I'm the only one who can only lend my aid to the Halfa afterall..." He shifted to the age of a young man.

Jazz stared at him in awe. One thing that stood out to her the most, was the constant shifting of age, from young man, to child, to an older man. As well as the "clock" inside his abdomen.

Clockwork saw this and stretched out his hand to her, changing into an elder man. "Jasmine Fenton; the elder sister, it's an honor to meet you."

"Uh, same to you, sir."

She smiled nervously, and took his hand in return, as soon as she did, he reverted to a child form, shrinking and making him closer to her face, she jumped back, startled.

Clockwork chuckled, amused.

"My apologies. Now where were we?" He diverted his attention to the other two teenagers.

"I think by now you know what's happened to Danny, right? How can we get inside that world?" Tucker gestured his hands.

"You don't. It's simple." Clockwork said flatly.

_"What?"_ All three of them said at once.

"Well, more I should say, it's near impossible. Here's the scenario; the only way you could go there is with the Infa Map of course. But chances of finding him inside a different plane field...is very very low. If Frostbite needs to be involved so be it but that would take time, and there's not much left of it. My dear children..."

He paused and closed his eyes,

"Someone, or something has summoned Daniel into that world, and only "it" can let us in and out. It's something that is beyond my control. It's possibly even more powerful than me-"

"Hold on, what are you saying old man? We can't help him and we just stand here?" Sam said, anger was heard in her voice.

"That's an option that's up to all of you, but what I'm explaining is that the chances of saving him are low. And I said "I'll lend my aid" not "I'll save him."

The trio looked at each other discouraged, not knowing what to say or do. Jazz cleared her throat and stepped forward,

"Could you go into more details about what took him there? What do you know of it?" She wanted to see Danny, at least know he was safe.

"I cannot explain what it is, but my theory is that it is a being neither human, or ghost, and it dwells in a different universe. That is all I've gathered. I'm sorry."

"Can you show us at least?" Sam asked, trying to hold back the want to cry. Tucker could almost hear it in her voice.

"Most certainly." Clockwork smiled faintly, and shifted into an older man.

He turned around, the circular windows that stood above them lit up, and it revealed Danny; him fighting another Danny they could see that had blood-red eyes, now two Danny's, one in human form and himself next to each other...and many more horrifying things, which made Tucker had to turn around and trying not to vomit, then returned to watch again.

"Silent Hill, you said...is where he is trapped within; I overheard you before bringing you here...that's where he is." Clockwork said.

"That, we already know, but just how do we get there, if only..." Tucker said sadly.

"I think..the only thing we can do is count on is Danny, if he beats the game, he might be able to come back." Sam said.

"So...we just wait." Jazz tucked her arms behind her back and sighed.

"Indeed. We wait." Said Clockwork.

* * *

"Hey you! Come out and show yourself!"

Danny's voice echoed in the hallways, he started to storm his way with loud footsteps, looking and checking every space and corner of the house, and the bathroom as well.

"Fight me already you dumb coward!" Danny threatened.

Only the sound of the rain outside and silence followed.

_But this is a good idea, if I provoke him and maybe get on his nerves he might come,_ He thought, _Time to add in my banter, which I'm good at._

"You think you're so cool and strong, huh? Honestly, you're not that scary. My older self who've I fought put up way more of a fight, and he actually gave me chills, you're so lame..."

"He" was hiding upstairs, which he noticed Danny hadn't bothered to check yet,

_Did this idiot forget to look up here? _He continued to listen.

Danny stood still, waiting for something to happen. Green eyes darted to there and here, looking for any sign of life.

Phantom had his eyes closed, arms folded. He could see him, he watched him from the lower floor.

Danny continued to call him names, provoke, and banter and still nothing.

_My life is at stake, if I can't find that picture frame, I'm doomed._

Then a new insult came into mind, one he hadn't tried yet, and he smiled.

"Come out, you dumb, weak halfa." He sneered.

Phantom bit his lip, he bit hard enough he started to bleed. He had enough.

"Okay, Danny..you want a fight, I'll give you one..." He growled.

He phased through the floor, and landed a few feet behind him.

"You wanted me? Here I am."

Danny turned, his fists ready.

Phantom raised his hands and clapped slowly.

"Congrats for that insult, very clever. And congrats for even living this far. My human half at this point had already gave up." He pointed out.

"Where is the picture frame?" Danny demanded.

Phantom started to laugh.

"Oh come on! Are you really that _dense?!_ Why would I tell you where it is?" he laughed, wrapping his arms around his ribcage.

"Fine, I'll force it out of you!" Danny got ready to run at him,

But Phantom made it first to him. Danny didn't get the chance to prepare himself, Phantom was already up to his face...with one hand gripped at his throat, he held him up in midair.

Danny tried to pry off his blood-stained glove, but his grip was like steel.

"The more I look at you..the more I just want to tear you apart...the sight of you just makes me want to vomit...why? Oh I'll explain; because you still have humanity inside of you, I want to tear it to shreds, I can't escape or rest until I destroy it with my own two hands..." He hissed in Danny's face, eyes glowed deathly red.

"I get it now..." Danny struggled to breathe out his words, "You got mad when I called you a halfa because.."

Phantom slammed him into the wall, it cracked and the plaster underneath him fell to the floor.

"Youre right. "I hate it because, I am not a halfa anymore. I'm a full blooded Ghost. I do not need to feel anything, much less sympathy for a weak creature such as yourself. I ripped apart my human self over and over, and I succeeded. He is good as dead. Not even this game can save him and bring him back. You're next to kill on my list."

"So what? I'll defeat you. I've done it before and I can do it again." Danny said confidently.

"I don't think so." Phantom said flatly, and leg him go.

Danny gagged, and soothed his neck.

"And what do you mean "again?" I'm confused. This is the first time I've ever seen you and fought you."

"What do you mean?" Danny looked up puzzled as well.

"You keep saying "older self" or some nonsense."

Danny was quiet, thinking. Then it came to him.

_Now I see, so he's not the same as that time when I cheated on the CAT, this is a different form of mine or something. No wonder we're both confused.  
_

"What I mean is, I've fought someone just like you before, and I know how to handle it. You're not that much different, and I know I can bring you down again." Danny glared at him.

Phantom held up his hand and snapped his fingers.

Danny saw he was no longer in the hallway, but in a blinding white room. He had been in the dark so long his eyes had not adjusted yet, he distinctively raised his hand to sheild his eyes...only to discover he couldn't.

He looked down at himself. He had been strapped to a metal table facing up and three feet above the floor! Leather straps were bound to his wrists and on his ankles and they glowed green, he knew what it was, it was an anti-ectoplasmic force keeping him immobile. Every nerve, cell and emotion in his body screamed in terror. He was trapped.

"Whats going on?! What did you do?" Danny glared at his evil part.

Phantom was not wearing the black and white jumpsuit, but a white lab coat with black gloves and protective googles on his forehead. And no longer in ghost form but human form, the only giveaway were his red eyes, and hair gone to raven black. He smiled.

Oh, you'll see for yourself, the worst is just about to begin," Phantoms eyes turned from red to baby blue, and smiled with a lazy smug.

Danny was quiet. He tried to think, what did this mean? What did anything mean anymore? _This room, is similar to the one back in my folks lab..._

_Oh no. _

Phantom saw the look of horror scribbled over Danny's face, he loved it so much, he chuckled like crazy and put one hand over his face, trying to hold back the need to laugh out-loud.

"Hahahahahaha! Man you should see yourself right now, that look on you is just priceless! You see Danny boy, I don't need to kill you with just my hands..."

Phantom paused and his eyes turned to the right. Two figures behind him in in jumpsuits stood behind him.

"I've got them to tear you apart, molecule by molecule." He finished.

The two adults stood side by side to him, grinning.

Danny's eyes widened even more.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" He croaked.

"Jack" put his hand on Phantoms should with a proud smile.

"Glad you're willing to help us with the experiment subject son, finally we can discover the answers and secrets of Phantom."

"Even more proud of you honey, that you caught him all by yourself! Great job!" Mad die said cheerfully.

"Wait! You've got it all messed up! I'm your son, Danny!" Danny cried.

The smiles on his parents faces disappeared and was replaced by confusion and disgust.

"What are you talking about? You're a ghost, not our son." Maddie spat at him.

"I'll show you!"

Danny wanted to reveal his human form, but instead, bolts of electricity stung his body, from the straps, he screamed in pain.

"It's no use, you can't fool is into anything and you can't escape. And, our Danny is right here with us."

Dark Phantom made a puppy face to his parents, he tried to look his best even though he hated showing emotions, but he knew it would work. Seeing this, it made Danny furious. His eyes glowed neon green with rage.

"Please hear me out, I'm not the enemy! Your son is also a ghost in disguise! I'm telling the truth!"

They glanced at him, Dark Phantom only preceded to wear an innocent and confused expression and shrugged at his parents.

"Don't ask, he's been raving lies since I caught him, nothing to worry about."

But for a moment, his eyes flashed red and and smiled a smug grin at Danny.

"Let's get started." Said Jack.

Both his parents put on their protective goggles, his mother went to a small table with tools, tools Danny didn't want to even think about that would be used to pry him open.

_So it comes down to this, this is it...this game has exposed my biggest weakness and fears..my own parents are going to skin me alive. It's what I've avoided for so long. They'd never accept or love me as I am; I think this is my punishment, for lying to them for so long. I regret it all..._

Danny crammed his eyes shut, trying to hold his tears, but it was brewing more and more the want to break down and cry and beg and scream at the two adults to spare his life but he knew it was over.._.I lost._

_"_Hmm, that's odd, he appears to have the ability to produce tears, he's good at imitating human emotions." Jack added, he waited for Maddie to give him the scalpel.

His mother stopped in her tracks, observing his point and looked at Danny. She only looked slightly surprised and Danny thought he spotted some concern, but it was gone in an instant.

_I have to keep trying..even if it takes my life. Until my options are out I'll just keep convincing them to not kill me...I don't care if this is real or not anymore; this game, it's like it wants me to keep going...it's trying to tell me something...face my sins, as well as my fears._

Danny raised his head at the two, with a confident smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny took a deep breath and stared down his parents fiercely, determined to change their minds in not splitting him open. It was now or never.

"Mom, Dad. You have to listen to me, I really am your son. I know I don't look like it, but there was an accident in the lab a long time ago and I got zapped by our Ghost Portal and I acquired ghost powers."

The two didn't look at him but listened, he knew they were used to ghosts trying to bribe their way out of experimentation, and usually ignored their protests, he was prepared for this. Still the two didn't make eye contact and when Danny stopped speaking they spoke quietly to each other, discussing which more of the proper tools to use, but the rest was almost inaudible, which confused Danny, he a part ghost was able to have stronger hearing than a humans, but he couldn't hear them and it was never an issue before, _did I take in some damage? _He wondered.

He glanced at the other Phantom, who had his his eyes on him the whole time, arms folded and smiled evilly.

"Don't mind me, I just love watching you fail." He taunted.

_He's probably blocking me somehow, doesn't mean I won't quit._

He continued on_._

"Come on Phantom, we've been through this, nothing you say can fool us. You're a disgusting _evil_ ghost that deserves to get what he needs." His mother said.

"But what you're doing Mom, is just as evil. If you do this you're going to regret it forever."

Maddie went over to him, and punched him, Danny groaned, his bottom lip was torn and his green blood started to bleed through.

"Don't ever call me mother, I am not your flesh and blood." She hissed.

other Phantom chuckled, enjoying the scene.

Danny once again held back the urge to cry. He could not give up yet. He flinched his head up, something was hurting...

_My neck hurts, why? Because of the punch and it twisted my muscles? No, hang on..._

A grin spread across his face, and he looked at Dark Phantom, which he noticed he didn't have his attention on Danny at the moment, if he did, he would've been seen as suspicious and this next idea would not work if he was spotted.

_I know what to do next! _He thought excitedly.

"Hey you! Come here." He whispered to him.

Dark Phantom returned his attention back, one eyebrow raised in curiosity, he remained glued to where he was, but he was able to get him to look at him.

"I have a question for you, can you come here?" He asked nicely, he needed to in order to not look shady.

"Tch, what?" Dark Phantom walked closer, frowning.

"Remember earlier when you grabbed my throat? Has it already started to bruise?"

Dark Phantom unfolded his arms to lean closer, Danny raised his chin to let him see better.

"Yep, it has, your skin is turning green," His frown went deeper, "Why do you want to know?"

"Big mistake, dude." Danny smiled cockily.

"What? What are you talking about-?" He stammered.

"Now tell me this, does it look like the shape of a hand-print?" He asked.

He didn't answer, Danny saw his fists were shaking and he bit his lip and he glared lightly at him. From what Jazz had taught him in criminal psychology, these were signs of denial, he saw his eyes go in different directions, avoiding Danny's gaze. This, was a sign of lying, and when someone needed to lie, they completely avoid eye contact all together.

"Ah, don't answer that, I think I know."

_"Just what are you trying to do?" _Dark Phantom glared his eyes at him, they turned red for a few seconds.

"You're going down this time." Danny said confidently. Then he looked at his parents.

"Hey! I need your help with something!" He yelled.

Jack and Maddie looked at him, surprised by his odd question, Jack sighed, seeming to give in, not going to ignore him this time.

"Yes, what is it, Phantom?" The heavier mans boots echoed in the room, coming closer to where Danny was being hung. He looked at him with suspicion, but overall boredom was painted on his face.

"Can you do me a small favor? Your quote on quote, "son" over there, bring him closer and have him put his hand on my neck? you see, I have a bruise that's the shape of a hand-print, he gave me that bruise." He said diligently.

Dark Phantom could only watch in realization of what was he was plotting, and what he was going to have Jack do, he stared at them in shock.

"If I were to do what you say, what are you trying to prove exactly?" Jack asked, curiosity was beginning to pang in him but he kept it hidden.

"That I am your son, and he isn't." He looked at his father with fiery confidence.

"Jack, don't listen to-" Maddie warned, but he cut her off, with just holding up one hand and didn't look at her, he sighed.

"Well very well then; it's not like you can escape if you're up to something anyways." He pointed out, and looked at the other Danny...Who was sweating profusely...what?

"Son? Are you alright? You don't look well-"

"S-stay away! I don't don't want to touch that ghost, man!" He cried.

This caught Maddie's attention, and stood alongside her husband, concerned and confused.

"Honey, what's wrong? If your father needs you to do this, despite this ghost's request, you have to listen to him." She instructed firmly but in a sweet tone.

"NO! I WONT DO IT!" Dark Phantom shouted, so loud it echoed in the room, making his parents step back a few steps, shocked by his outburst.

Danny was watching smiling, he knew he hadn't won just yet, but it was going in his favor so far, he just needed his hand and this would be done with.

Jack sighed. "What is the deal, son? It won't hurt you."

His father grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to Danny, he struggled and tried to pry his bigger and gloved hand,

"No you idiot! You don't understand! this evil ghost is trying to trick you and kill you!"- he growled, furious.

Jack paused, and looked at him in dismay. He was not happy, but angry.

"What?" Dark Phantom spat.

"Did you just called me an "idiot?" You and I, will have a talk about this when this is over, no son of mine ever insults me like that, am I clear?!" He used a grave tone.

Danny knew that was a horrible move on his part. He knew, and even his dad was aware he wasn't the most smartest person in the family and didn't care if someone called him stupid, but when it was a family member, he would scold them.

"Please Dad, don't do this!" He whined, he knew he was in deep water and was losing by every second. _What now?! if I get closer to him, I'm finished!_

"Now you know my pain, monster." Danny mumbled.

"Enough! You do as I say and now give me your hand!" Jack ordered.

"Ugh!" He grunted.

Jack roughly lifted his arm and picked him up by the waist, adjusting his arm and grip around him and pulled him towards his own waist and moved the other hand to his wrist.

"Phantom, lift your chin up."

Danny didn't need to be told twice, he did immediately, before Jack finished his sentence. His father moved Dark Phantom's palm to his neck and touched the bruised skin.

After a moment of looking, it was a match.

"Funny, the hand-print is the exact shape and size." Jack confirmed.

His mother's attention was full on all of them, mouth gaping.

"So what does this prove, Phantom?"

"He and I had a fight, he choked me and it did this, he hurt me Dad!" Danny pleaded, with a half-fake pathetic child voice. Then he winked one eye at his enemy.

"I will kill you for this!" Dark Phantom snarled.

Jack set him down, his "son's" voice scared and threw him off guard, that alone gave him a feeling something was not right with it or him. He backed away, cautiously.

"You guys are insane, letting this ghost trick you, that bruise means nothing!" He protested.

"Then explain, why and what kind of ghost would give itself a bruise like that? And what other person's hand would match it?" Maddie said upfront, her suspicion was rising.

Dark Phantom only growled and glared at them, and at Danny. He knew he lost, and drooped his head in defeat.

"Now do you believe me?" Danny asked, nervously, not sure of what they'd do next.

Jack pulled out an ecto-gun and pointed it at his enemy, Dark Phantom.

"I've got this." Jack insured.

Maddie dropped her tough expression and it softened as she turned to look at Danny.

"Who are you? Are you really...?" She asked tenderly.

"I'm sorry for not ever telling you, because of this, it's why I didn't." Danny answered shamefully.

"Don't listen to him! He's a MONSTER! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dark Phantom cried, Danny could very clearly hear the desperation and fear in his voice.

Both adults looked at him with spite. That look, to Dark Phantom, he knew he had lost and trying to further convince them otherwise would fail.

"'The one and only monster there is in this room...is you..." Danny hissed, his eyes glowed brightly green.

"Danny?" Maddie turned her head to look at him, she was amazed, and many other emotions stirred in her, and didn't know what to say.

"Mom, Dad, move aside and get to the walls...what I'm about to do might injure you... and cover your ears!" He looked at them both, putting weight in every word he said.

They did as they were told and hurried quickly to the furthest wall of the lab.

"When this is over, I'm really going to kill you." Dark Phantom's eyes went red, and smiled evilly.

"My turn first!" Danny declared,

He took the deepest breath imaginable, and a strong, massive vibrating wail came from his chest, green waves came spewing out, hitting the walls, knocking over weaponry and tools off the tables. Dark Phantom covered his ears, couldn't stand up straight, he had his eyes shut and tried to walk towards Danny in attempt to stop him, but to no avail. He lost his footing and fell over, Danny kept going; and Dark Phantom fell backwards and was on the floor motionless.

Danny ran out of energy and air and stopped, breathing heavily, despite the constraints prickling and electrocuting his body, two bright rings lit, and he reverted to his human form, and passed out.

Smoke and debris was everywhere, equipment and tools clinked to the floor. Jack was shielding Maddie with his body, both pressed against the walls.

Danny gasped, waking up, seeing himself in his normal white and red shirt and jeans. He smiled, exhausted. But he knew it was over. He looked to see the other Danny who was still not moving, but he could see he had his black and white haz-mat suit back on and white hair. His parents had yet to notice.

"Danny, what was that? that extremely loud moan?!" Jack asked, coughing out dust from his mouth.

"Ghost Wail." He replied tiredly.

"For goodness sakes, let's un-strain him!" Maddie demanded, tears were threatening to about to break out.

She pressed a button on a panel, the green straps on Danny's wrists and ankles disappeared, and he fell to the floor, he was ready and landed on both feet then his palms but then on his knees, still tired from the previous attack.

_I got him down, but why aren't they gone? if this is some other illusion I wouldn't be still seeing them, is it not over...?_

So many other questions weighed on Danny's mind and he knew they couldn't be answered.

_Silent Hill is seriously messed up. _Danny chuckled to himself.

Danny? are you really our Danny?" Maddie knelt to him, putting her hand on his back.

He looked at her, tears had started to stream down her cheeks and she wrinkled her nose, she wiped them away and put the other hand on his face gently.

"Why did you not tell us?" Jack asked him, sounding disheartened.

"I was afraid that you'd hate me or hunt me down for it, simple as that." Danny said sadly. "But what I really want to ask both of you, why are you still here and I can see you?"

Both parents looked at each other confused,

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"You shouldn't exist, this whole lab, everything in it and including you..I'm trapped inside a video game that plays with your mind, and nothing makes sense in it and neither do any of you."

**"Then what about us?"**

Danny flinched at the sound of a peculiar female voice, he turned to the left. There was Sam, arms folded and smiling. And beside her, Tucker and Jazz.

"Guys?! How did-?" Danny shook his head, and made a glare at them, he wasn't sure if his evil self was doing this or the game, now paranoia was growing in him.

"Danny." Sam said softly, she walked and jumped over the fallen debris and equipment, the other two copying her.

"No, all of you keep away from me." Danny warned, backing away from them and further away from his parents, fists held up and his ecto energy flared.

"Honey, it's alright..." His mother said sweetly, she took off her hood and goggles, revealing her lavender eyes.

"Please just don't..."Danny started, but was cut off buy a choking hug from Maddie.

"It's alright. We're not here to play tricks on you or hurt you. Much less experiment on you...I am so sorry I hit you earlier and I regret it with every fiber of myself...what kind of mother am I to hit my own child..."

Danny let his arms drop, stunned; then he wrapped them around her. The feeling of crying was coming..._I don't need to cry, I've already done enough of it, but just..._then he cried silently, letting the tears fall from his face to his mother's shoulder.

"Can I stay here? I was so afraid, ...I'm tired of being trapped...and everyday I was scared you would do something horrible to me because of my powers...but was my fear just blinding me and didn't let me see...He trailed off, his voice breaking in between soft sobs.

Everyone said nothing and let them cry in silence, then Sam spoke up;

"We know, in a way." Sam walked up, smiling at him, "We'll disappear, and you have to fight that evil jerk over there,"-She pointed her thumb to the unconscious Phantom, "But yeah, Danny..."

Maddie let go of him, rubbing her face to dry her tears. Sam took his hands gently into his, blue eyes meeting purple ones, she put her forehead against his. Danny recognized her scent, it was so real.

"...We are both real and fake. We're a part of your heart that you've blocked from your senses...this game was trying to help you see that"... She said assuredly.

"A part of my heart?" Danny said softly in awe.

"Yeah. That's how your other self became, he lost all his love and sanity and became evil...he was blinded by fear and self-hatred..you can prevent this from happening to your own self, just keep fighting him and come home."

"And, we've got your back, ...here." Tucker said, he pulled something out of his pocket, as well as Jazz and Sam all at once.

All three pulled out something, and Danny gasped

"Are those...?! Are those the missing picture pieces?" He asked happily, touching and gently grasping them.

"Yep, he had them pretty well hidden." Tucker said, eyeing other Danny and giving him a stink look, and stuck out his tongue, but hoped no one saw that out of embarrassment.

"Putting them together will destroy this nightmare and you can finally go home."Jazz told him, tightly gripping her brother's hands. "We're all counting on you, lil brother." She smiled, and her teal eyes sparkled.

Danny smiled. He felt so much more at ease. They were real. Not a dream, or trick, or dead. Being close to Sam and smelling the scent of her was proof of everything.

_I was suppressing myself, and fear got the best of me; now all that's left is..._

Danny looked to the fallen evil Phantom, who was slowly getting back up, groaning.

"Go, and kick his butt!" Sam cheered.

"And Danny, out there..." Jack spoke, putting his hands on Maddie and Danny's shoulder, "Tell us the truth, whenever you feel ready..."

Suddenly the walls and floor started to shake...and blood started to drip down them as well. Danny looked at his enemy, his eyes were even more blood red with fury, ready for the kill. Then Danny looked behind him, ...everyone was gone.

"If I can't kill you from the inside, I'll just do with my own two hands." Dark Phantom hissed with pleasure.

Danny transformed, the rings were not smooth rounded like normal, but they lit up and blazed like fire, matching his inner emotions: pain, determination, and anger.

The final battle for his life was about to start as well as the fight to prevent the end of the world from such a bloodthirsty ghost.


	11. Chapter 11

The room continuously got darker and darker around Danny, the only light existing was the ominous glow from his body. He heard loud dripping sounds, surfaces from the walls fell "upwards", it looked like flesh peeling off someone's skin, but didn't make him want to throw up this time, he was too focused and prepared for what was coming. Then it started to get lighter and brighter coming into more focus...he was back int the looping corridor. No longer dark before he was taken to the fake lab, but the gentle lights were turned back on.

"I'm back?"

Then something grabbed him from behind and pushed him down to the floor.

"I'm still here, don't forget!" Dark Phantom hissed happily.

He put his legs and sat on him and held a firm grip on his arms, Danny tried to break off but couldn't. He then turned intangible and phased to the floor. Other Phantom fell two inches from where he was sitting and stood up, waiting to see where he would show up next.

Danny reappeared, frowning and ready for a fight. Dark Phantom turned and smiled.

"You still have a lot of fight left in ya? Aw well, more fun for me."

Danny charged and fired a Ecto Ray from both his hands, Dark Phantom dodged, and he, formed his own, only instead of green, it was red and purple, making it the size bigger than a basketball and aimed it at him, Danny, wide eyed at the odd attack dodged and and blasted it off with another ray. And despite the narrow hallway they had enough space without hitting the walls and knocking over the furniture. After the blasts subsided, Danny ran to blast a new one, other Phantom wasn't scared one bit and side stepped and rolled his fist into a punch to hit him, and with the right reaction and reflexes, Danny grabbed his unprotected arm, pulled him forward close enough to get to his face, and returned his own punch.

BAM!

Dark Phantom fell 10 feet further away from Danny, and rubbed his face, and gave him a dirty look.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought." Danny stated, his eyes had begun to glow blue.

"You know you cant physically kill me, I'm inevitable." Phantom spat with spite.

"Funny. My older self said the exact same thing, you're really no different." Danny said, with an unimpressed tone.

"Stop comparing me to someone who's weaker than me, since you defeated him."

"You being evil and hurting others will get you nowhere. If you defeat me and walk free from here, who will stop you? And what will you achieve by destroying everything? Tell me."

Dark Phantom only glared at him in annoyance. But said nothing.

"Loneliness. Pain. Sadness, that all you'll be awarded with." Danny's eyes glowed even more blue, he was warming up the need of his ice powers from inside for his next strategy.

"Just shut up!" Dark Phantom screamed, and he flew at full speed at him ready to blow his head off with his Ray.

"I know where it is now!" Danny declared fiercely.

"Huh?!" Dark Phantom stopped in mid air, confused then fearful, but he stopped too late.

"Hope this works." He blasted him in ice, but missing his head and torso.

"Augh! Let me go!" He ordered, but Danny kept going.

His arms and legs were frozen solid, he couldn't penetrate it. Danny avoided covering his hands, in case he could blast his way out. Now he was stuck.

For the first time, there was true look of horror on his face, he dreaded what Danny would do next.

Danny pulled out the picture pieces.

"After a lot of thinking, I know what the photo means and why you went to lengths to hide it. You wanted to "forget" your family and you stored the last remaining pieces of your humanity. Just like in a away, what my older self did. And now..."

He lifted his head to face him, holding the pieces in his fist.

"It's time to disappear!"

Danny punched his fist into his stomach, and penetrated straight through his back. Phantom screamed in agonizing pain.

"STOP! STOP! STOP! I'M GOING TO DIE! He screeched, eyes now fully red and glowing, he growled menacingly at Danny.

Danny rummaged through the pouring of blood and internal organs, he hurriedly tried to look for the hidden photo frame...then a glow from Dark Phantom's body started to shine through, he felt the torn pieces of the picture melt away. Out of panic, he pulled his hand out and opened his palm and they were gone, Dark Phantom continued to scream in pain even with his fist out his guts.

"No! This can't happen! The pieces are coming together-!" He started to throw up blood, both red and green blood, his flesh started to dissolve and peel away, hair started to turn into sawdust, and he looked at Danny, almost in a pleading expression then to rage.

"One day I'll...!"

Danny watched in shock at the sight of seeing himself bleeding, burning and rotting away, the glow from the body grew and grew more intensely the point he shielded his eyes from the light. A loud pop and booming sound came...then moments after, it subsided...and it was quiet.

He opened one eye...he was gone. He fell to the floor, letting out a breath he forgot he was holding, stared at his blood soaked gloves, which dripped to the floor, he couldn't help but be scared of what he just did, but he did it anyways..he let go of the fear and started to smile.

"I did it...I DID IT."

He let his head fall, then the rest of his body to the cold, smooth floor and he shut his eyes. He continued to smile to himself. He reverted to his human form, the tightness of his suit melted away and his lighter and softer clothes were now in it's place.

"I want to just lay here and wait for someone to take me home, but now its over, what next?"

After 5 minutes of resting, he heard a phone ring.

He sat up, tracking the source of the sound, and got up.

"Didn't know there was a phone here. Who'd be calling?"

It was close to the bathroom, and he spotted it. He picked it up, he didn't respond but listened, and a voice said;

"You've been chosen! Now leave."

"Hello? Who is this?"

No one answered, but then Danny heard a door opening, he put the phone down..the door to the stairway had opened. Danny knew what it could mean, he went to it.

"He said leave so that must mean-!?" Danny ran to the last door, and opened it..he was swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

(STATIC) STATIC)

The radioman's voice:

"Danny was such a drag. Everyday he'd eat the same kind of food, dress the same,

and sit in front of the same kind of games. Yep, he's just that kind of guy. But then he goes and kills me off. He wasn't even original about the way he did it. Not that I'm complaining.

But **guess what?**

I will be back.

_And I'm bringing my **new toys** with me."_

* * *

"Danny?" A voice echoed.

Danny felt his eyes were closed. He opened them. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were looking down on him.

"He's waking up! Thank goodness!" Sam cried happily, and she instantly hugged him.

As well as his sister and Tucker, they formed a group hug. Danny was still in stunned shock and his mind had not wrapped around what was happening, he blinked his eyes many times into focus and groaned.

"This isn't a dream, right?"

"Oh shoot, everyone let go, he needs his space!" Jazz ordered, and the other two did.

Danny rubbed his face, and he moaned louder. His body started to ache, most likely from the fight. He lifted his head to look at the three most important people in his life, and a smile on his face grew bigger and bigger.

"Guys? Is it you this time?!" He cried in joy, he got up and tackled them down to the floor, laughing in relief.

The trio laid on the floor, confused yet happy, wrapped their arms around him and giggled along with him. Sam was the first to free herself and sat up.

"We were pretty freaked out, and you were gone for awhile. How did you get out?" She asked, very curious.

"It's a bit of a long story to be honest, and...well..." His smile faded and he blushed, then to a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"It's nothing. I'll just hint to you guys about the things I saw..it's something no human could understand, but I'll tell you the rest later." He explained.

The terrible images of the attacks and the blood flashed in his mind, but he put them aside. He didn't want to be reminded. He was home at last.

"Yeah, you must be so exhausted. Are you ready to come home?" Jazz asked, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"More than anything. Thank you big sis. And I've had had enough scares to last me a lifetime."

* * *

Danny came home and everything felt the same and back to normal. However, he couldn't help but still feel like he was still stuck in the awful looping hallway when he moved in and out of his room, and he'd only been home for a couple of hours.

"After what I went through, I can't believe I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." He yawned.

He decided to not go to school the next day and to catch up on the homework Lancer had given him hours before, and maybe lie about being sick. He went to his room and sat on his bed.

_I want to try and start not lying as much. I think I should tell my parents that after tonight I had a really stressful time while being at Sam's house. And I'm going to be honest about trying to do that homework, and just hope not too many ghosts show up and slow me down._

For the first time in awhile, he felt proud of himself. For being able to withstand some of the most horrifying things and still kept his head up, and self- promising to be more honest. It felt good.

* * *

It was cold. It was making Danny shiver. He wrapped his blankets tighter around himself, it wasn't helping much, then he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh for crying out loud..." He yawned, and sat up...now he was wide awake...because his bedroom door was opened and a light was coming from it.

"Oh no..." He whispered with dread, and his "Ghost Sense" went off.

"Really big oh no..." He grumbled.

He got out of bed and went to the door and opened it further, and he gasped.

He wasn't in the usual hallway of his house, and in fact, wasn't in his own house at all! He stepped out...in front of him, was a run down, old looking town; white-snowflake stuff was falling to the ground. Old buildings stood that looked like they could fall down at any time. What creeped him out more was how eerily quiet it was.

Danny looked down at himself, he wasn't in his blue PJ'S anymore, but in his Phantom suit.

"Where am I...? oh no, am I still in-?"

He looked up at the grey sky, the stuff that was falling was not snow he realized, but it was ashes. He looked behind himself, saw that his door was no longer there, but a playground. A swing set was nearby, and...there was someone on one swing.

He walked closer with caution, readied himself. He could see the person more clearly through the foggy air.

It was a child on the swing.

"Hello?" He asked quietly, he wasn't too sure who or what it could be but instantly he knew he couldn't trust it right off the bat.

"The child" stopped swinging.

"Hello." She answered in a bright toned voice.

Danny got closer, and as he did, he confirmed it was a girl. She slowly turned and looked at him. She wore a dark purple dress, with black knee-high socks, her hair blacker than the night and it was curly, her eyes a dark blue. She was much younger than him.

"I finally get to see you. We must talk, but I have to make it brief." She told him.

"What's your name?" Danny asked.

She chuckled softly. "I have many names; Demon, Witch, Monster, God, but you can call me Alessa Gillespie."

"Alessa? Cool name." Danny said, impressed.

"Thank you. Take a seat." She gestured her hand to the other swing.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be some enemy?" He asked nervously, he'd hate to fight such a girl, though, _I've fought countless ghost girls, even Box Lunch and I didn't hold back. But she seems way different._

"Nope. I'm not your enemy, I'm not here to kill you." She stated.

He then took the swing and had his full attention on her.

"I'll make it quick for you Danny. I am sorry for the trouble I caused you; it was_ me_ who brought you to this place and that other place where you ended up trapped." Alessa said, discouraged.

"Wait a minute! now I recognize your voice! Are you the one who said "We have to meet"?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes I am. And now time is running out, and I need your help." She said sweetly.

"Okay, with what?" Danny was really interested, if this girl needed help with something that was beyond her control, he couldn't ignore her.

_If she's in trouble she probably can't protect herself and went to the trouble of bringing me all the way out here. And how old is she? she must be no more than 10._

"The people of this town have their eyes on you, and **they want you." **She said coolly, and with a hint of warning.

"The people of this town?"

"Yes, Silent Hill." She replied, looking away from him and at the black and white empty city.

"But why?" He asked.

Then, a roaring loud sound came, he knew this sound...and it wasn't a good one. He remembered it, it was the same sirens he heard when he was coming home from school...Danny looked at her, and jumped, startled.

Alessa's eyes were black, her skin pale white, and her face held an emotionless expression.

"Our time is up. I'll be calling for you when it's time again." She said sweetly to him.

He blinked.

He was back in his room.

_"I'll be waiting."_

The Ultimate Nightmare,

_The End._

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Anyone smell "sequel" yet? XD**


End file.
